Steelix vs The Destroyer
Steelix vs The Destroyer is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Steelix form the Video Game series Pokémon and The Destroyer form the Indie Video Games series Terraria. Description Who do you think should win? Steelix The Destroyer Interlude Boomstick: Worm are already pretty scary when they are giant and hides underground. But it becomes downright terrifying when they are made out of freaking steel! Like Steelix, the Metal Snake Pokémon. Wiz: And The Destroyer, holder of the Soul of Might. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Steelix (Cue Johto Gym Leader theme) Wiz: Onix is a common Pokemon in caves... Boomstick: And while that thing is terrifying, things get even scarier when you give it a Metal Coat.. and trade it. Wiz: When you do, he evolves into the Iron Snake Pokemon, Steelix. Boomstick: CREATIVE NAME NINTENDO! Wiz: Not many Pokemon names are creative... Steelix is very strong and powerful. It can even keep up with some Legendaries for a few turns... Steeliz has amazing defenses, but is pretty darn slow. Boomstick: Steelix has good attack, though. I mean, just look at Fire Fang..... no explanation needed to what it does. Wiz: Harden makes Steelix more "durable" *cough* Metapod *cough*.... Thunder Fang is just like Fire Fang, and Stealth Rock sends out some rocks to stall and then dig into the opponents feet... Boomstick: Brutal. Iron Tail tirns his tail, which I already thought was iron, turn into iron and whack people with it. Wiz: runch is well... Crunch. Rock Slide makes Rocks from the sky tumble and crush his opponent. Sandstorm whips up a well... Sandstorm which chips at his opponents health. Steelix also has a Mega Evolution which doubles his defensive stats to make him survive attacks from Arceus! But Steelix is still very slow and doesn't have many ranged attacks. Boomstick: Dumb names aside, I'm gonna go catch this along with my Hydreigon... BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME! But will it defeat the Terraria Boss? Find out in about 7 minutes! Steelix's Battle Cry The Destroyer (Cue the Night Theme form Terraria) Wiz: The world of Terraria is filled to brim with monstrous creature who only wants to see the human extinct. Boomstick: But the three most deadly of them are the Mechanical Bosses, robotic version of three others creature. And out of them there is the Destroyer, the mechanical version of the Eater of World. Wiz: Being the wielder of the Soul of Might, The Destroyer has insane power. With his 82 segment and 36 meters, he can easily out number his opponent by himself. Boomstick: His main method of attacks is ramming into people and digging into the ground like he can move above it. And believe me, getting rammed by a giant steel worm isn't something you want to happen to you. Wiz: Actually, the Destroyer isn't made of steel, he is made form a substance know as Hallowed. Boomstick: Stronger and lighter than titanium I guess? Wiz: Yes, pretty much. Boomstick: Well, if he is bored of hitting thing with his head, the Destroyer has 80 laser-equipped segment. Imagine being surrounded by a giant metal worm that constantly shoots laser at you. Scary. Wiz: But if these laser aren't enough, he can release Probe form it's segment. These little things can fly through ground and shoots lasers, but their laser can't go through ground. Also they have the bad habit of sometime dropping heart when killed that heal their opponent. Boomstick: That, along with his stupidity and his size is the reason why he keep getting killed by the Terraria Guy. But it doesn't stops it form living up to his name; The Destroyer! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Steelix travels through the ground, searching for the surface. He briefly comes across the cave that Terraria Guy was mining in. He accidentally kills him without even noticing him. As he finally reaches the surface, he kill a zombie accidentally once again, but this time, it drops a little mechanical worm on the ground. Confused, the Pokémon reaches for the little mechanical toy, but the latter start to wiggle on the ground. Steelix backs up a bit for a moment, before seeing the toys getting crushed by a giant metal worm. The Destroyer comes out of the ground and faces with Steelix. The Pokémon roar at him and takes a fighting stance. FIGHT (Cue Boss 3 form Terraria) The Destroyer start the fight by ramming into Steelix, but the latter knock him out of the way with an Iron Tail. The Destroyer then borrow his way underground and sneak attack Steelix form behind and fires a few lasers at him. Steelix respond by firing a Dragon Breath at him, but the damage release a few probes, who proceed to fires at the Iron Snake. He then hides himself underground to avoid the lasers and uses Curse. This make him slower but he becomes tougher and stronger as a result. Suddenly, he is hit on the head by the Metal Worm, who proceed to coils around him. Before The Destroyer can do important damages, Steelix frees himself using Gyro Ball. The Destroyer goes away again, as Steelix places down some Stealth Rocks around the battlefield. He then runs after The Destroyer, slamming a few Probes on the way and using Fire Fang on the boss when he finally reaches him. The Destroyer react to the attack by ramming Steelix back to the surfaces, where a small army of Probes await. They proceed to lasers spam the heck out of Steelix, who barely manages to takes the attack, but he then destroy all of them with Smack Down and then stab The Destroyer with his Stone Edge. Steelix Crunch The Destroyer in the neck and brings him back underground, smashing him trough the many Stealth Rocks. He then uses Rage against him, hitting every parts of his body, beserking through all the hits he takes. Determined to finishes this, The Destroyer makes a full turns around Steelix and rams him headfirst. But seeing the attack coming, Steelix dodges the attack and start using Gyro Ball on him, damaging a lot of his body. Steelix escapes back to the surface as The Destroyer rams him, but he counter the attack with a Double-Edge. Having taken so much damages, The Destroyer explodes his many parts individually, before exploding whole, leaving his soul behind. KO Steelix comes near the corpse and eats the soul of might. Suddenly, he start to glows a purple light and Mega Evolve. The new form, glowing purple form his eyes and crystal, takes flight and goes in a rampage through the world with a bullet hell of lasers. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well shit, there goes another world, again. Wiz: Even if the Destroyer was much bigger than Steelix, the Pokémon had a much wider variety of weapons and was much smarter than the metal worm. Boomstick: The Destroyer had immense HP, but the Stealth Rocks, Gyro Ball and Dig would drain that huge HP bar quickly. Wiz: But most importantly, Steelix could protect himself form most of The Destroyer's attack. Being underground hid him form the lasers, and his immense Defense stats, combined with his stats-boosting moves and the healing of the Probes, he could tanks The Destroyer's main method of attacks, ramming. Boomstick: Well the big thing finally got destroyed. Wiz: The winner is Steelix. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles